A Day to Myself(Like that's going to happen)
by Sky Poseidon
Summary: Lucy just wants a day to herself; No Natsu, No Happy. What coulf possible go wrong?


**_THIS STORY IS MINE. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO HIRO MASHIMA_** ** _NO MEAN COMMENTS PLZ._**

 ** _ENJOY..._**

It was beautiful , tranquil morning

.The sun streamed through Lucy's window as her eyes fluttered open.

'That's odd. Normally, I hear snoring.I might as well hurry ,pack my bag and book the fastest train out of Fiore. Knowing Natsu, he'll be here any minute. CRAP! I have to hurry or else I'll miss my day. I just want a day to myself,is that too much to ask?'

Lucy thought as she hurriedly packed her bags,making sure to have her keys. She didn't even have a bath, because where she's going, there will be plenty of water.

She had been planing this trip to Sunset Dawn in Crocus since Team Natsu decided personal space was a crime. Sunset Dawn was the best rated Resort and Hotel in the WHOLE of Magnolia.There was no way she was going to miss this chance.

With all her things packed she took off to the train station , bought her ticket to Crocus and Boarded the train.

'Just one day is all i'm asking', Lucy prayed silently as the train to off.

 ** _10:35 AM_**

''HEY LUCY!WHY AREN'T YOU AT THE GUILD YET?",Natsu shouted as he jumped through the window,"Lucy?..."

Natsu took a look around the apartment. There was no Lucy in sight. Panic streamed through his veins as he realized she was gone. Then her scent hit him;it was still fresh like she disappeared this morning.

Without wasting anymore time, Natsu jumped back through the window making sure to lock it. Then dashed to the guild like his life depended on it.

After 10 minutes of running, Natsu arrived at the guild. He burst the guild doors open in panic and shouted

"LUCY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

"Ahh, this is wonderful"

Lucy said as she enjoyed the hot water .She just arrived at the resort and she was loving it. The room she for the day was just how she imagined it; elegant,pretty and lovely bed and a wondedful view off the balcony. This was marvelous. No Natsu to glue to her(even though she enjoyed his company),No Happy to tease her about her weight(it wasn't her fault she had a sexy body), No Gray to strip randomly(even though she enjoyed the view), No Erza to pop out of absolutely nowhere. She hope they understood her reason for suddenly leaving them and she loved their company,but sometimes a girl needs her personal time and space.

She stepped out the local bath with her towel wrapped around her body. Then dried off once she reached the women changing private cabinet and put on a black and blue robe.She exited the cabinet with her clothes neatly folded in her hands as she walked down the hall and a beautiful smile on her face. Just when she was enjoying her walk she tripped and landed on someone.

"Oh,sor-"

"Sor-"

Both persons started but quickly recognized each other.

"Lucy Heartfilia"

"Sting Eucliffe"

They got up slowly and dusted off themselves.

"What brings you here Miss Heartfilia?",Sting asked as they began walking.

"I just want some time to myself. Why do you want to know Oh so Great Light Dragon Sting Eucliffe?",Lucy asked humorously, wanting to continue the conversation.

After Natsu made the annonucement, the guild scrambled in panic, Worry written on their faces.

"What if we never see her again?"

"What if she was kidnapped for ransom?"

"What if she's being tortured?"

These were thrown around the guild, making the fire dragon slayer uppen the temperature with worry,fear and anger.

"STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT!WE WILL GET LUCY BACK AND TORTURE WHOEVER DID THIS TO HER!",Natsu shouted silencing the negative outcomes in the guild only for them to get worse.

Master Makrov,who had been doing paperwork in his office,suddenly came down to see what the problem was.

"SILENCE BRATS!WHAT'S ALL THIS RACKET ABOUT?", Makrov shouted while standing on the rails of the top floor due to his height.

"Master, It has come to our attention that Lucy has been kidnapped from the information from Natsu",Erza stated as she looked down in sorrow and anger.

Master Makrov sighed tiredly. Lucy had told him about her escape to the Sunset Dawn Resort and Hotel in Crocus for a while now,stating that it was just for one day dedicated herself.

His eyes then shined with mischief. Surely keeping this secret wouldn't be a problem would it?...

'Let the fun begin',Makrov thought as he put on his deep thinking face to fool his guild members.

"Do not take any action I will deal with issue at hand",Master Makrov said as seriously as be could.

"But Master Luc-",Erza and Natsu shouted in sync.

"-Will be fine.I'll continue this with the council. Excuse me for now, i"ll be going to the magic council for this issue",Makrov stated ,continuing their sentence for them. He then made his way down the stairs and through the door.

'I wonder what they'll do. I hope they don't over exaggerate things and let my wallet cry for mercy,But knowing them, I better go repleanish my cash stock and wait patiently for the bill."

Getting to know Sting in the past hour was really fun. First they talked about their guilds, their guildmates habbits which somehow escalated the conversation to their favourite foods, likes and dislikes. She was engrossed in the conversation that she forgot both of them were in robes, so she sadly cut the conversation and gave him her contacts adding that he should come visit her sometime at her guild.By then it was 11:40 AM

Lucy hurried to her room and quickly got dressed in blue sleeveless tank top,a black short shorts, knee-length black boots,her whip in her on her side and her keys secretly stashed to blend into her hair that was in a bun. With everything all set she headed to the door,making sure to lock ir behind her.

'Today is going just like how I imagined it would',Lucy thought as she walked down the hall once again.

The day was going nicely but with a guild like Fairy Tail,I'm pretty sure nicely mean't," OH CRAP!Mischief has a human form",or,"My poor wailing wallet(in some persons case)"

After Master Makrov walked a safe distance from the guild. All havoc broke down the gates of hell.

"Poor Lu-chan, I hope she's alright"

"What if she-"

"DON'T SAY MEAN THINGS LIKE THAT! IF GRAMPS DOESN'T TAKE ACTION THEN WE WILL! WHOSE WITH ME?!",Natsu shouted, angered by their negative thoughts. As far as he knows, Lucy could have been violated by now and he felt guilty knowing he promised to protect her,yet here he was because the Gramps said he would take action.

"Get into the following teams:

1\. Search-dragon slayers, myself , Gray, Mira and Juvia

2.Investigation-Team shadow Gear, Max, Cana, Kiana

3\. Look outs- Everyone else

WE BEGIN SEARCH NOW!",Erza shouted her orders. Knowing they can't disobey Erza , they complied knowing the consequences. They didn't call her Titania for nothing.

The teams each set out on their job hoping that they weren't too late for hwr rescue.

5 hours later

It was sunset and they got nothing on a lead to Lucy. They then decided to ask the princess of Fiore for help. Through all of this the Master had not come back from the council.

"Mira, get the communication lacrima. We need to ask the Princess for a favour."

It was sunset. Lucy had packed her bag and was now heading towards the trian station. The resort was amazing. She went mountain climbing, water skiing, suba diving and hiking. For lunch, she had a ham sandwich, a chocolate muffin, orange juice and chocolate chip cookies to make up for her breakfast.

'CHOO CHOO', the train made signaling it was there. Lucy bought her ticket and boarded the train.

Just as the train took she saw a few royal guards holding a piece of paper and interrogating people. She shrugged her shoulders knowing it had nothing to do with her,but her gut feeling was telling her otherwise.

"Is there any information on Lucy's kidnapping yet? The princess was very kind to lend a helping hand",Erza said seriously,sipping on her tea.

"No, there aren't",replied Laki," But i'm just amazing at Lucy's connections, no person can say that the princess owes them"

"Yes, very impressive in deed", said Mira walking up to Erza's table," The royal guards still hasn't gotten any Information on Lucy's kidnapping"

"HEY GUYS! I JUST GOT A READING ON LUCY!", Cana shouted across the guild catching her guildmates attention,"IT SAYS SOMETHING ABOUT TRAVELING,COUNTRY AND SAFETY WHICH MEAN LUCY'S PROBABLY TRAVELING IN THE COUNTRY SAFELY"

The guild members all let out a sigh in relief that their guild mate was safe,but that didn't settle for long.

"ISN'T LUCY A TROUBLE MAGNET ? WHAT IF SHE'S IN TROUBLE RIGHT NOW?!"

Erza then stood up.

"MIRA, GET THE COMMUNICATION LACRIMA. WE NEED TO CONTACT MASTER AND PERSUADE HIM!"

And with that the guild's atmosphere was once again filled with panic and fear for their ' _endangered_ ' comrade.

"Lucy, we're coming for you!"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
